


Woke Up In NYC

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dacryphilia, Drinking, Grinding, How Do I Tag, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Little Shit, M/M, Power Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Restraints, Rough Sex, Submissive Bang Chan, Teasing, Top Bang Chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Chan visits his two best friends Changbin and Jisung in New York City and during a night out, he meets Minho who he happens to think is kinda cute and thankfully, Minho also thinks Chan is pretty; pretty easy to fool.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 27
Kudos: 98
Collections: Be Kind: Rewind! | SKZ 90s Fic Fest





	Woke Up In NYC

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is rushed and not that long. Also I can't write smut to save my life so excuse the poor quality. Pretend this doesn't even exist.
> 
> [this is my prompt song~](https://youtu.be/p47fEXGabaY)
> 
> It's not as intriguing as it sounds and the tags definitely make it sound more entertaining than it is. We barely see anything happening I'm sorry lol :]

It was dark in the bedroom and Chan wouldn't be able to see a thing without the soft, warm light emanating from the bedside lamp, creating an almost cozy atmosphere. He would have fallen asleep here and there if it wasn't for the pretty boy who was grinding his hips against his cock through his jeans, which were starting to be a bit too tight for him.

Chan had no idea how he ended up like this. And by "this" he meant lying on his back, on a bed in a hotel with a weird name he couldn't even remember, his hands tied above his head with his own belt, sweat sticking his blond hair to his wet forehead.

All he remembered was going out for a drink in a bar somewhere in a New York neighborhood with Changbin and Jisung, his two best friends, and maybe the alcohol got to his head quickly when he caught a glimpse of the pretty brunet staring at him with an almost suffocating intensity. He remembers getting up from his seat by the bar to walk a little unsteadily in the direction of those cat-like eyes that devoured his appearance.

They talked about everything and nothing for a good half hour before the other male, Minho he was called, made the first move, slipping his hand quietly on Chan's thigh, the older letting out a groan in the back of his throat. Minho smiled knowingly, bringing his hand closer to the hem of the blond's jeans.

"I love your belt," he whispered, batting his eyelashes suggestively. "Can I take it off?"

And that's how they both ended up in this little hotel room. Well, if Chan's memory was still intact; which he strongly doubted. His train of thought was broken when Minho abruptly rocked his hips, alining himself better on his body to continue teasing.

"Please I-" Chan's voice broke midway, tears streaming down his red cheeks as he tried to get a little closer to Minho.

"Please what, baby?" Minho looked down at him with obvious fake empathy. He wasn't even trying to hide the amused glint in his eyes. "Ah... does it hurt? Do you want me to stop?"

He lifted his body away from Chan's crotch, making the older man whine pathetically, his hips bucking up, desperately searching for friction again.

"No!" Chan cried out, pulling on his restraints. "It doesn't hurt, please, please, please, let me touch you... I want to make you feel good..."

Minho let out a mocking laugh.

"What, do you think you can make me feel good with this little thing?" He swiveled his hips to let him know what he was talking about. Chan blushed, embarrassed by what he meant. His dick wasn't what we might call small but at the moment, it looked really tiny under Minho's harsh words. Chan squirmed under him, a moan crossing his lips.

"Please..."

"Say the word again."

"Say... what?"

Minho grinded down hard, making the oldest arch his back, all the blood in his body going to his head. Which head, he wasn't sure anymore. How long was this torture going to last? Chan could feel precum already staining the front of his jeans.

"Say the word you said earlier."

Chan blinked away a few tears. The word he said earlier... What word...? What... oh.

The blond blushed a deep shade of red, wishing his hands weren't tied so he could hide behind them. The word he first said when he saw Minho. He originally thought he was older than him at first and addressed him as such. Something seemed to click in Minho's head at the time.

Chan took a long inhale and struggled to get the sentence out.

"P-please, hy-" God, he couldn't do it. It was so embarrassing! Minho raised an eyebrow and his hand gripped the older's blond curls.

"Hm?"

Chan whined again as his hairline stung and gave in, fearing this torture would last any longer. "Please, hyung..."

A smirk crossed Minho's face and his free hand traced Chan's bare chest to pass through the muscles etched on his stomach before finishing their course at the button of the oldest's jeans. With a swift movement, Minho climbed down from above Chan to bring his face closer to his crotch, catching the zip through his teeth. He looked up with lust at the blond who was painfully holding his breath, afraid of making a single gesture that might disturb the other.

Minho popped the button on his jeans and pulled the zipper down so slowly that Chan had to plant his hips against the mattress to keep from thrusting up. The room temperature soared as Minho lowered his boxers, letting Chan's cock slap his stomach, red, hard and leaking. The younger licked his lips and smirked again.

"Minho..." Chan whined for the nth time tonight, new tears prickling his pleading eyes. His body jumped and a silent cry was caught in his throat when the brunet suddenly gripped his cock, the tip of his thumb digging into his slit. The younger man suddenly licked a long stripe all the way from the base to the leaking tip. Minho watched with amusement the way Chan's face contorted in pleasure, his eyes tightly squeezed shut, his hands pulling on his restraints. The brown haired man slowly dragged his free hand up and down the older's thigh, making Chan tremble at the sudden soft touch, before Minho wrapped his mouth around his cock.

"Fuck!" Chan threw his head back as Minho sank down his length, relaxing his throat for easier access. It didn't take him long to start bobbing his head, letting his tongue trace the veins around Chan's dick as he moved. The eldest kept squirming around, letting out sweet and desperate moans while trying to undo the belt around his wrists. Seems like he was already getting close as his sounds began to grow louder and needier. Well, Minho did rile him up for a while before so he couldn't blame him.

He gave Chan's cock a few more licks before letting go with a pop, a string of saliva connecting his red lips to Chan's dick. A cry died in the blond's throat as his orgasm was denied abruptly.

"Why..." he almost sobbed.

"Aw, poor thing," smiled Minho while sitting upright, fiddling with his own belt around his hips. "Don't worry, we're just getting started."

♡♡♡♡♡

"M-minho, I'm close..." Chan said for the fifth time tonight. The youngest raised his head to look through the sweaty brown locks covering his eyes. His hands on the blond's chest curled into fists as he lifted his hips up on Chan's cock before slamming down again at a rapid pace. The older man let out a long moan, trying his best to keep up with Minho's speed. Even he was getting a bit tired, he had to admit. But what he wouldn't admit was how good Chan's dick made him feel. He'd been trying to contain his own moans for a while now but it was getting harder and harder as he was getting close to his climax. The familiar, burning knot in Minho's stomach tightened as he continued to rock his hips, the sinful squelch noises of the lube and their broken gasps echoing around the dimly lit room.

His legs were getting tired and he could see the belt around Chan's hands burning through the skin of his wrists. The oldest was a mess underneath him. Puffy cheeks and tearful eyes, his neck full of red marks fully exposed as he struggled not to cum before Minho like the brunet instructed him to. He was being such a good boy, maybe the younger male could give him some slack. Minho grinded down on Chan's cock which punched a whine out of the latter and he reached for the belt around his wrists.

He expected Chan to rub his injuried hands or to even keep the same position he was in when the leather was removed but as soon as Minho unbuckled it, he was suddenly thrown on his back, a moan leaving his tightly shut lips. Chan had flipped them over, grabbing one of the brunet's legs to put over his shoulder, pounding into him with renewed vigor as he finally was able to move around freely.

Minho gasped as he felt Chan's sudden aggression seep into his veins, unable to control his voice. Soon, Chan's moans were replaced by Minho's whines, desperately asking for release. With the blond's forceful thrusts, it was only a matter of time before they both reached their climax. Minho grabbed a handful of the bedsheets and bit down on his lip, hard enough to draw blood.

"C-chan– wait, I'm–" his sentence was cut short by a last cry after a particularily hard snap of Chan's hips, hitting just the right spot to make him see stars before a flash of white painted his chest. Minho's body fell flat on the bed, the exhaustion creeping through his muscles. He decided he could let Chan use him a little more longer before he put his plan into action. The eldest chased his high, his rhythm fading as he got closer to it. His thrusts were getting sloppy and the sweat covering his forehead since the start of the night finally perled down his face. He clenched his jaw and with a last good move, he finally released in the condom with a grunt soon after.

♡♡♡♡♡

Chan cracked an eye open. Light was seeping through the dusty, ugly beige curtains of the room, announcing morning. The man passed his tired hand through his golden locks and blinked the sleep from his eyes. What time was it? He rolled over to his side and peeked at the clock on the wall. 

6:55.

Damn, that's too early. His mind was foggy and his arms hurt. He looked down on his wrists only to see the red marks circling his hands. Ah, the belt. 

Right. Minho.

Chan turned around. The place on the bed next to him was empty. Where was Minho? In the bathroom? No, the bathroom door was still opened and no noise was coming out of it... The man moved from under the covers and sat on the edge of the bed. His whole body was sore. What in the world happened to him? He doesn't remember drinking enough to be in this state... Slowly, he got up and made his way to his clothes that were scattered on the floor. He gripped his shirt and threw it over his shoulder before grabbing his jeans.

Wait... something's missing.

Chan patted the empty pockets of his pants.

His money was gone.

His heart left along with it.

But most importantly,

Minho was also gone.


End file.
